Digital encoding has rapidly expanded the influence of consumable media such as music, books, and video, by decreasing development and production costs while increasing accessibility of end users. For example, global computer networks, such as the internet, allow media creators to collaborate and publish media content without reliance on traditional distribution channels. These networks also allow users to easily locate and consume desired media at their convenience. For example, network-based services now exist that enable users to digitally stream or download music, books, and video for consumption on the user's computing device.
Sales, consumption, and popularity of media items often experience a large amount of inequality, with a small number of media items being very prominent and a larger number of media items being relatively obscure. In addition, the popularity of a given media item may be self-influencing. For example, users may be exposed to a popular song frequently (e.g., via radio, TV, movies, etc.), thereby increasing the song's prominence. Meanwhile, users may rarely be exposed to an unknown song, ensuring the song remains obscure. Given the extensive selection of songs available, it may be difficult or impossible for users to locate obscure media content without knowing the specific details of the media content. Such difficulty negatively affects users, media producers, and media content providers by limiting users' ability to acquire, purchase or consume desirable media content.